gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Los Santos
Los Santos '''is the largest city in the state of San Andreas. It is an Alpha World City, known for it's finance, media, arts, and economy. History Los Santos was originally founded in what is now Downtown by Antonio Garcia del Morales in 1825. Garcia del Morales called the area '''Misión de los Santos de la Iglesia Guadalupe, Mission of the Saints of the Church of Guadalupe. Similarly, the town of Idlewood was formed south east of the Los Santos area as a camp for railroad workers. The town had a higher population and growth rate, reaching 1,200 by 1819. Idlewood became a town in 1849, sparking the growth of the small missionary town to the north. The two towns intertwined, although seperate in government, and a circle of development began around them. Most of this development was based around what is now El Corona and the Pershing Square-Commerce area. By 1876, the two towns had a joint population of 87,000. In 1914, the two towns conjoined as the City of Los Santos. The 1920s created an influx of urbanization to the west. Business and Residential growth flourished as many wall-to-wall grocers and apartments were built, creating what is now the Market and Vinewood area. The Great Depression caused Los Santos to go into a financial slump. In response, Red County created a planned town southeast of Los Santos, and called it Willowfield. The city of Los Santos soon degenerated as more and more impoverished families fled to Willowfield, and crowded the town. Industrial development began just west of Willowfield in order to fill demand for localized jobs. Suburbanization, a concept originally developed in Los Santos, came early in the 1940s. After the City of Los Santos was effected by the Depression, the wealthy residents in Market and Vinewood began to go north and develop large mansions in the Vinewood Hills, a subsection of the Red Mountains. Middle Class townspeople did the same, creating settlements both south and east of the original suburbs, forming Mulholland and Temple. Willowfield residents soon were disgruntled with their crowding, and settled north of the river, creating what is now West Ganton. Heavy immigration and population growth sprouted around 1952. Many Italian immigrants as well as African Americans from the Southern States and Mid-West moved in to the Los Santos area. Italians originally settled what is now Rodeo and Marina; as well as Glen Park, hence the similar housing styles. African Americans mostly settled in East Ganton and Jefferson despite modern diaspora. In the 1970s, Los Flores (now East Los Santos, or commonly Little Moscow) was established as a public housing area for Mexican immigrants. The original intent was to promote further growth to the north, but because of it's gang-friendly housing, Los Flores soon became a battlefield for Mexican Gangs; stunting exactly what it was meant to do. Following the establishment of Mexican gangs and the dilapidation of many inner city neighborhoods, the Crips gang founded itself in 1968 in Ganton. Internal warfare caused Bloods and Crips to split in 1972. Blood and Crip sets exist to this day in the eastern side of the city. In 2009, a shift in population started. This shift is known as the Central Los Santos Revival, which took place when lower middle class citizens moved into neighborhoods that had been mostly impoverished during the gang wars era. Majorly effected neighborhoods were Idlewood and Jefferson, and Glen Park in moderate amounts. The shift is still taking place as a result of both the dissolution of gangs in the 1990s, and the Los Santos Riots of 2009